Y dejas de ser una Black
by lexa-dartle-black
Summary: Andromeda esta locamente enamorada de Ted, pero le va a costar trabajo dejar de ser una Black y sobretodo separarse de Bellatrix


**N/a: Nuevo fic! Aghhh…no debería subir otro fic, porque aun no actualizo mis otros fics, pero esta idea me venia dando vueltas en mi cabecita loca y no lo he podido evitar.**

**Sin embargo, ese capitulo me ha costado un trabajo colosal (no es lo mismo cuando todo esta en mi cabecita, que después pasarlo a las letras), pero aquí esta mi nueva creación.**

**Este fic es sobre Andrómeda y relata las semanas o meses (aun no lo se) antes de que se marche de su casa con Ted. Obviamente en este fic, aparecen Bellatrix y Narcisa, también Rodolphus, Lucius y aunque en este fic Sirius solo tenga 11 años pues también sale.**

**Mmm…creo que es todo. Ah si, espero muchos reviews, me animan muchísimo y me ayudan a crecer como escritora (eso sonó raro) en fin….**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a j.k Rowling y no gano nada con esto.**

**Aquí les va mi nuevo fic.**

**Y DEJAS DE SER UNA BLACK**

**Capitulo 1:**

**Fumando en un departamento muggle**

Andrómeda Black abrió los ojos.

No podía dormir, miro al hombre que descansaba a su lado y esbozo una sonrisa.

Estaba locamente enamorada de Ted. Enamorada, como nunca lo había estado, aunque más que eso; Ted era el primer hombre al que de verdad amaba. Nunca había amado a ningún hombre, solo a Ted.

Se levanto de la cama desnuda y echo una mirada al reloj: eran las 4 de la mañana. Dio un bufido y busco en la chamarra de Ted, la cajetilla de cigarros y el encendedor, sonrió de nuevo al imaginarse la cara de su madre si la viera fumando.

Observo con detenimiento la habitación en la que se encontraba, la recamara principal del pequeño pero agradable departamentito que tenia Ted en el Londres muggle.

Le encantaba ese cuarto y no era precisamente por la decoración o por los muebles setenteros ni por los pósteres de estrellas de rock muggles que Andrómeda no conocía. El cuarto de ella era cuarto mil veces más elegante y de mejor gusto. Sin embargo la razón por la que le encantaba ese cuarto, era porque ahí en esa habitación de paredes azules (que nada tenían que ver con las tapizadas de su casa) se sentía completamente feliz.

Mientras exhalaba el humo con la mirada perdida sentada al borde de la cama, planeaba la excusa que tendría que dar en su casa por no haber llegado a dormir…ya se podía imaginar a su madre con la mano en la cintura exigiendo explicaciones, y a su hermana Bellatrix diciendo alguna tontería para ayudarle a salir del apuro.

Pero claro, después Andrómeda tendría que también ayudarle a salir de algún apuro a su hermana. Los favores nunca son de a gratis. Y bueno, también se podía imaginar a Narcisa tocando en su habitación para pedirle que ya se comporte bien y que ya no le de tantos disgustos a mamá.

Siempre le habían hecho gracia los sermones de Narcisa que siendo la mas pequeña de las hermanas, era la que al parecer de sus padres tenia mas sentido común. En cambio Bellatrix y Andrómeda eran las rebeldes de la familia. Bellatrix, con sus "malas amistades", sus libros raros de Artes Oscuras y sus ataques de histeria a la hora de la cena. Andrómeda de alguna u otra manera quería a su hermana y sabia que ella la quería también aunque nunca se lo decían.

Andrómeda que siempre remilgaba de los horarios para dormir, que respondía a sus padres y que en lugar de ponerse a gritar como Bellatrix cuando algo no le parecía, simplemente desobedecía; era la consentida junto con Bellatrix de sus padres e incluso de sus abuelos.

Claro, a todos les encantaba su rebeldía, su arrojo, su inexplicable fuerza, pero…que dirían todos si supieran que su encantadora Andrómeda estaba fumando desnuda en la cama de un hijo de muggles?

Eso si que no era tolerable, es mas, a Bellatrix le daría tal ataque de histeria que habría que mandarla a San Mugo…sin embargo ahí estaba Andrómeda Black con su cabellera rizada y un cigarro en la boca imaginando las reacciones de su familia.

A la propia Andrómeda le sorprendía el hecho de estar saliendo con un hijo de muggles, toda la vida en su casa le habían dicho que no se debía juntar con los "sangre sucia", sin embargo nunca le había tomado demasiada importancia; nunca se junto con sangre sucia, pero no era porque sus padres se lo prohibieran si no simplemente porque no se había dado la ocasión.

Así que cuando conoció a Ted, nunca tuvo demasiadas dificultades para olvidarse que él era un sangre sucia, para ella era simplemente "Ted". El muchacho de ojos cafés que tenia una varita en los pantalones de mezclilla mientras tocaba por las noches en un bar muggle.

-¿Qué demonios haces despierta, Meda? Son las 4 de la mañana. No me dirás que ya te vas a tu casa o si?- dijo en un susurro la voz de Ted al oído de Andrómeda mientras este enroscaba los brazos alrededor de su cintura atrayéndola por detrás.

-Fumar y pensar. Y no aun no me voy a mi casa, vas a gozar de mi presencia unas horas mas…

-Mmm…me alegro, porque tengo que hacerte una pregunta, mi bella hechicera.

-Ah si? Pues dime, mi apuesto músico.

-No respondas ahora, solo piénsalo la próxima vez que te fumes otro cigarro. Bien…la pregunta es…-explico Ted pausadamente para después darle la vuelta a Andrómeda y tirarla sobre la cama y sentado sobre ella con una mirada seductora, lujuriosa pero tierna ante todo preguntó:- Te quieres casar conmigo, mi bella hechicera?

Andrómeda lo besó.

**N/a: y bien, que les pareció? Espero les haya gustado y me dejen un review. Por favor!**

**Según mis planes en el próximo cap, va a aparecer en todo su esplendor Bellatrix ah y por cierto, este cap es muy corto pero los que siguen ya son mas largos.**

**Y si alguien se trago el cuento de que Narcisa es una niña buena no es así. Ya verán.**

**Bien, es todo. No se vayan sin dejar review!**

**Besos**

**Lexa**


End file.
